<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always on my Mind, Forever in my Heart by matimae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440972">Always on my Mind, Forever in my Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matimae/pseuds/matimae'>matimae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bear with me please.., But I have never actually written something other than h/c, Dating, Eventual Relationships, F/F, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, Just some college freshman falling in love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is going to be so soft and fluffy, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matimae/pseuds/matimae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Daisy College AU</p>
<p>((takes place maybe 7 or 8 years before canon))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Powell/Ainsley Whitly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always on my Mind, Forever in my Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: I've never actually ~been~ to college or university, I mean I took a few classes on campus, but the majority just online. So! This might be completely inaccurate, but hey! Does accuracy always matter when pertaining to art? (..not that I think my writing is art...) </p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy this super self-indulgent Dani x Ainsley fic because I love them...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Ainsley Whitly was on a fast track to become the best reporter New York has ever seen, with her family’s resources and her ambition, she knew that nothing would stand in her way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s what she repeated to herself as she entered her new campus on her first day of college. Nothing is going to stand in my way. She momentarily stopped her mantra as she saw a splattering of freshmen all around her, their parents dropping them off and hugging them goodbye. A brief pang of hurt split her determined attitude as she thought about how her mother didn’t even suggest she come along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>You’ll do wonderful sweetie, I’d never expect anything less.’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mother’s words rang in her head as Ainsley tried to put them out. Malcolm was still out of state working for the FBI and even when he wasn’t here he still stole most of her mother’s attention. But that was fine. Ainsley was the well adjusted Whitly. She was the one nobody worried about, and she wasn’t going to give them a chance to now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was going to conquer this day, this class, this semester, she was going to be the best they’ve ever seen. That was all she could afford to focus on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until she saw <em>her. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was beautiful. As soon as Ainsley laid eyes on her all thoughts of school flew out of her head. The girl was leaning against a tree talking to some other freshman, a full backpack slung over one shoulder that bounced every time she used her arms for emphasis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Come on Ainsley. You cannot get caught up in a school crush the <em>day</em> everything supposed to change for you! She told her self as she looked down at her feet and quickly made her way past the tree, the girl, and hopefully past any distraction she might have caused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing is going to stand in my way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed her mother had, in fact, remembered it was her first day, after all, she had pulled some string to get Ainsley a dorm all to herself, no roommates. Less distraction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That what she wanted...right? Less distraction? Ainsley couldn’t help but think back to the girl from earlier. The way her curly hair framed her face, the way her eyes lit up with every smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was really catching feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How could she be? She was supposed to be school motivated, get college done, get a good job, show New York what they’ve been missing. How did she catch feeling just seeing someone across the way? This was NOT how it was supposed to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Get a grip, Ainsley! She probably already has a boyfriend anyway</em>. She told herself in an attempt to get herself back on course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The attempt was not made in vain, every time she even thought of the student (or thought she might have seen her through a window, or at the front of a class) she would tell herself that the girl already has a boyfriend. No use even developing feelings, the same thing will happen that always does, Ainsley is the second thought. Not this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a heavy sigh, Ainsley slumped down into her unmade bed in her own dorm, first day: done. She found some relief in the success of the day, her classes so far seemed intriguing enough (holding her attention was not an easy feat) and her teachers seemed likable. At least tolerable. But Ainsley knew herself and she knew she would never <em>really</em> feel content until that degree was in her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guess it’s time to unpack,” she said to herself as she hoisted herself up to a standing position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mother had insisted that she stay at home and just drive to school. Ainsley had replied that it would be much more of a hassle planning out travel time in New York City that it would be to just live on campus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ainsley guessed making sure she had no roommate was her mother's way of a compromise. Or just getting the last say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But with no roommate that meant that Ainsley was finally going to be able to cultivate her own space, no overbearing Mother looking over her shoulder or insisting she does something her way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was her fresh start for her new life. Her life with her own responsibility. Her Mother could still pay tuition though, Ainsley laughed to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened her suitcase and neatly started to unpack the contents into the cramped dresser, it was a far cry from what she grew up in but she was more than happy to prove to everyone that she could survive in this environment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She moved to start unpacking her biggest box, mostly filled with her textbooks, but her fingers traced the edges of a picture frame. She had almost forgotten she had even brought it along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was her at age 8 and Malcolm at 13, smiling into the camera, a truly rare occasion did Malcolm smile, maybe that’s why Ainsley remembered that day so well...It was her birthday, and having a happy Malcolm for even a moment was the greatest gift she could have wanted. A soft smile spread across her own face as she held the picture frame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sort of calmness came over her as she placed the picture onto her dresser in a clear view. Weird how sometimes family does more than stress you out. How sometimes just the thought of family could be exactly what a person needs…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ainsley sighed. <em>No time for that now.</em> She had homework to do, no, she couldn’t start missing home or family now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Nothing is going to stand in my way.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>((Or, maybe, she was trying to deny that she was actually looking for <em>anything</em> to stand in her way.))</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ainsley set her pen down and flexed her cramped hand, she told herself that she deserved a break from note-taking, this was just a humanities class, in all honestly Ainsley could probably pass without even studying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a week since she had first started and things were going well, made a few friends, her teachers liked her (did that have anything to do with her mother’s connections?) and all in all, Ainsley was enjoying college. And lastly, which she took great pride in, she was 100% over that little crush she developed on her first day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Completely over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl was even in this class, she would always sit in the second row on the right, close enough to always be in view, but not begging for attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah, Ainsley was definitely over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Definitely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ainsley was in the middle of face timing her best friend from High School and swapping stories about the first few days of their own colleges when she heard the rapping on her door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Kitt, I’m gonna have to call you back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem Ains, great hearing from you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, love ya!” Ainsley said with a smile as she hung up and subsequently dropped her phone on her bed and made her way to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ainsley couldn’t help but glance at the small bottle of pepper spray resting on her counter a few feet away, surely no one would try anything in the middle of the day on campus? Still, a serial killer for a father tended to make one cautious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?” she said, cracking her door open a few inches, the chain lock staying on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miss Whitly. I’m the Resident Manager here at the University. Do you have a moment?” said the middle-aged woman outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, please come in.” Ainsley quickly dropped any concern she had and unlocked her door completely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the door open fully Ainsley was finally able to see that the Resident Manager wasn’t the only one standing outside her door. She recognized her immediately. The way her hair rested on her shoulders, the way her eyes flickered to the side, her half polite, half awkward smile that anyone would have standing on someone’s doorstep they’ve never met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl from her first day. The girl that Ainsley had taken one look at and developed an instant crush. The girl that Ainsley was definitely completely 100% over. Because they never even <em>were</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miss Whitly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh yeah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had been staring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, sorry, sorry, yes, come in.” Ainsley stepped out of the way and motioned the two inside, flushed with embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure you’re wondering why we’re here.” the manager started. “It seems that there has been a terrible mistake book-keeping wise. Miss Powell here was assigned a dorm that is no longer able to take any residence. I know this is a lot to ask, but, I was wondering if you might be comfortable opening up your dorm for Miss Powell? Certainly, it would only be temporary, until we get everything in order...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice trailed off, waiting for a reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ainsley, on the other hand, was on overdrive. She was sure she was short-circuiting. First off, her last name was Powell? Ainsley admitted she was grateful for the information, and she didn’t have to do any investigation to get it. And she needed a room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This girl that Ainsley totally didn’t have a crush on. Needed a place to stay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes! I mean, ...yes. I would totally feel comfortable with that. The solo room was all my mothers doing anyway, I am definitely open to having a roommate.” Ainsley said, trying (and failing) to hide how flustered she still was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Resident Manager clapped her hands together, “Wonderful! We’ll get started on the paperwork right away!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman was almost bounding with glee, surely overwhelmed with relief that the problem was worked out and meant no more work or headache for her. She mumbled something about needed to leave for a meeting and swiftly made her exit, leaving the two freshmen standing in moderately awkward silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you got a first name ‘Whitly’?” the girl said to break the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Oh, yeah, sorry.” Ainsley took a breath to gather herself and put offered a hand. “Ainsley. Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl took her hand and shook, “Dani Powell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Dani Powell. </em>Even her name is beautiful. Wait no, Ainsley didn’t think of her like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, roommate's, huh?” she said with a small laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Roommate’s,” Ainsley replied, her head utterly void of any thoughts. She prided herself on her way with words, it’s one of the reasons she knew she was drawn to journalism, but now for some reason, she couldn’t form a sentence of more than a few words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was going to be interesting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But why should it? Ainsley was getting a roommate, which was a normal college experience. And it just so happened to be the girl that Ainsley totally, 100%, did NOT have a crush on. Not at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>(...right?)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be continued!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>